The present disclosure relates to devices using an oxide semiconductor, display devices, and electronic apparatus, and particularly to a device using a thin film transistor including an oxide semiconductor as its channel material, a display device using the thin film transistor, and electronic apparatus having the display device.
In recent years, a thin film transistor (TFT) using a semiconductor composed mainly of an oxide (hereinafter, referred to as “oxide semiconductor”) as its channel material is attracting attention. It is known that the thin film transistor using the oxide semiconductor as its channel material has higher carrier mobility and exhibits more excellent semiconductor characteristics compared with the thin film transistor using amorphous silicon as its channel material, used in existing liquid crystal display devices and so forth.
On the other hand, the amorphous silicon easily allows achievement of a large-size screen of the display panel although it has low carrier mobility. The oxide semiconductor can be fabricated by the same process as that of the amorphous silicon. Therefore, the oxide semiconductor also easily allows achievement of a large-size screen of the display panel similarly to the amorphous silicon. In addition, the carrier mobility of the oxide semiconductor is comparatively high. Thus, a circuit part using a thin film transistor including the oxide semiconductor as its channel material can be mounted on the display panel.
For this reason, development is promoted and various proposals have been made about a display device using a thin film transistor including the oxide semiconductor as its channel material as the thin film transistor configuring the pixel circuit and the circuit part (drive circuit part) around the pixel array part in the display device (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-114413).